Power of Mirror
by Sniper Elang
Summary: Berkisahkan tentang petualangan seorang pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa From Zero to Hero! (maaf, summary-nya gak nyambung...)


Halo, minna!

Saya merupakan author baru disini. Sebenarnya sudah lama pengen mempublikasikan cerita ini. Dan baru kesampaian sekarang...

BTW, sebelum saya mulai, akan saya bacakan disclaimer dan warning-nya, ya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya saya.**

 **Vocaloid punya si merek motor dari Jepang...**

 **Warning :**

 **Alur kecepetan, tidak pakai EYD, dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Meeting the Man**

' **Ayahmu adalah seorang pahlawan, Nak...'**

Kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Itu adalah jawaban dari ibuku, ketika kutanyakan jati diri ayahku. Sejak aku lahir, aku telah ditinggal pergi oleh ayahku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan kalimat itu. Maklum, waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyadari satu hal...

Ayahku memang pahlawan...

_o-0_0-o_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktu luangnya, entah berkumpul dengan keluarga, sahabat, atau pacar _(bagi yang punya :v)_ , berolahraga, atau sekedar jalan-jalan di mall. Atau malah bekerja untuk menambah uang jajan mingguannya.

Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini...

Aku sedang mengelap meja yang ada di Rose Cafe. Bekerja sebagai OB yang merangkap pramusaji, terkadang membuatku lelah, apalagi harus belajar di Fuji Boarding High School. Entah kenapa aku memilih sekolah ini. Mungkin karena biayanya yang murah...

OK, aku mulai ngelantur...

Segera setelah mengelap meja, rekan kerjaku, Yuuma, membalik kertas bertanda 'CLOSE' menjadi 'OPEN'. Sesaat kemudian, para pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Dimulailah kesibukan hari ini...

SKIP TIME

"Huh, hari ini ramai sekali..." keluh Yuuma.

"Yosh! Karena semuanya sudah bekerja dengan keras, hari ini kalian mendapat gaji tambahan!" kata Meiko-sama,selaku pemilik Rose Cafe. Sontak, wajah kami sumringah. Akhirnya, bisa dapat uang jajan tambahan...

_o-0_0-o_

Sore ini, aku sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Dengan ditemani Piko, teman sekamar, aku membeli barang-barang kebutuhanku. Pengawas asrama memperbolehkan kami untuk pergi ke luar asrama, dengan syarat harus membelikan barang pesanan minimal 3 orang. Dan hari ini, sepertinya merupakan hari sialku.

"Anjiiir, banyak banget pesanannya..." kata Piko. Kalau melihat daftar belanjaan kami yang lebih mirip dengan daftar utang satu tahun, aku setuju. Lihat saja, bahkan di dalamnya tertulis 'onderdil untuk Road Roller', 'sake sepuluh botol', dan 'ice cream lima pak' yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa saja yang memesannya.

"Mau gimana lagi, tadi lu nawarin 'jasa penitipan' ke mereka, sih. Jadinya, ya kayak gini..." Piko hanya nyengir kuda. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan membatin,

' _Nih, anak minta dimutilasi,'_

_o-0_0-o_

Akhirnya, setelah berlama-lama untuk 'mengumpulkan' barang belanjaan kami, kami bergegas untuk pulang ke asrama.

"Wah, sudah malam,nih"

Ketika kami sedang menyusuri gang, sekelebat bayangan menabrak kami.

"KYAAAA!"

Piko, yang notabene takut dengan hantu, langsung sembunyi di belakangku.

.

.

.

"..."

"Ap-ap-apaan tadi..."

.

.

.

"...ko..."

"Ap-apa?"

.

.

.

"BISA LEPASIN GUA, GAK?! GUA BUKAN HOMO!" Piko langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah terlepas dari pelukan 'maut'nya, aku bertanya pada Piko.

"Menurutmu, tadi itu orang atau hantu?"

"Ya ha-hantu, lah! Lha, j-jalannya c-cepet banget!" jawabnya sambil merinding disko. Aku sweatdrop lagi.

"Menurutku, sih, orang. Soalnya, kalau hantu, pasti langsung nembus badan kita. Bukannya nabrak kayak tadi..."

"Benar juga," Piko menenangkan dirinya.

"Gimana kalau kita mengikutinya?" Piko terkejut.

"Gila lu, bro! Nanti kalau ketahuan sama orang tadi, terus ditangkap, terus disiksa, ter–"

"Dah, gak usah penakut kayak gitu! Entar, kalau dah selesai, kita langsung kembali," terangku.

"Selesainya gimana?"

"Gak tahu..."

Langsung kuseret dia hingga wajahnya terparut oleh aspal _(Hiks, sadis lu thor...*Piko)_. Kami terus mengejarnya, hingga sampailah kami di sebuah pabrik.

Suasana di pabrik itu sangat seram. Sesekali, terdengar suara burung hantu, suaranya merdu. Kukuk. Kukuk. Kuku~kuk– _(OI! LANJUTIN CERITANYA! JANGAN NYANYI!*reader)(IYA, IYA!*author)_

Oke. Diulang lagi, ya...

Suasana di pabrik itu sangat seram. Banyak sekali tumpukan besi tak terpakai. Saking seramnya, si Piko jadi ngompol di celana.

Di depan pintu gudang, orang tadi tampak mengobrol dengan temannya. Lalu, mereka masuk ke dalam gudang. Kami mengikuti mereka berdua. Sempat pula kehilangan jejak, sampai aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka.

Sampai di tengah gudang, Piko menarik lenganku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh, jika saja aku tidak punya keseimbangan yang bagus.

"Apaan, sih! Kita hampir kehilangan jejaknya lagi!" bisikku.

"Ruangan itu aneh," Piko menunjuk ke suatu ruangan. Benar juga, ruangan itu tampak lebih terang daripada ruangan yang lain. Penasaran, aku segera mengendap-endap ke ruangan itu. Piko mengikutiku sambil memegang lengan bajuku.

Sampai di bawah jendela, aku melongok ke dalam. Tampak beberapa orang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Ada kabar terbaru tentang 'batu' itu?" Sebuah batu?

"Masih dalam pencarian, Bos," kata seseorang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Aku melihat tumpukan kotak kayu tak terpakai. Segera, aku masuk dan mulai memasang telinga. Aku tahu kalau menguping pembicaraan itu perbuatan yang melanggar norma. Tapi, rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan kesegananku. Lagi pula, batu apa yang mereka maksud?

"Kabarnya, sih, 'batu' itu termasuk salah satu dari 5 senjata terkuat,"

Saat aku masih asyik mendengarkan mereka, Piko menginjak sebuah kayu tanpa sengaja.

 _KRAK!_

Aku menatap horor ke Piko. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah memasang wajah blo'on dan berucap 'Oow'

"Hey! Siapa disana!"

' _Njrit! Ketahuan!'_

"LARIIII!" Saat kami berdiri, sebuah sabit kecil terbang dengan cepat ke arah Piko. Aku menarik lengan Piko. Dan sabit itu menancap ke tembok. Untung saja, sabitnya tidak mengenai dirinya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia terbunuh. Segera saja kami mengambil langkah seribu, berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat mencapai pintu gudang, pintunya terkunci.

"ANJRIT! PINTUNYA KEKUNCI!" ujar Piko.

"TENDANG AJA!" Piko langsung menendang daun pintu, tapi gagal. Sedangkan si Bos dan anak buahnya semakin dekat...

"Kami-sama, kami belum mau mati disini..." ujarku.

"Ini semua salahmu, baka! Kalau kamu tadi nggak nginjak kayu, mereka nggak akan tahu!" Piko terkejut, lantas mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Tidak! Ini semua salahmu! Karena kamu nekat pengen ngejar dia, kita terjebak di sini, dan bakal berakhir tragis!"

"Bukan! Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

 _PYARR!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca pecah. Semua orang menoleh ke arah jendela yang pecah. Dihadapan kami, seorang pria tengah berdiri di bawah jendela tadi. Ia memakai topi koboi, dengan topeng Guy Fawkes di wajahnya. Ia berangsur-angsur maju, sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Bukankah melawan anak kecil merupakan tindakan pengecut, wahai orang-orang bodoh?" kata orang itu. Bos mereka menggeram.

"Bukan urusanmu, bangsat!"

"Terserahlah. Yang tadi memang bukan urusanku," orang itu mengacungkan pisaunya ke arahku dan Piko, " tapi kalianlah urusanku..."Aku dan Piko terkejut.

"hah! Jadi kau hanya mengincar mereka?!" kata si Bos.

"Tentu saja!"

"Njiiir, kok kita, sih?" tanya Piko.

"mana ku tahu?" Tiba-tiba, si Bos mengeluarkan sabit dari belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, langkahi dulu mayat kami! Serang!"

"baka..."

 _CLING!_

"Halo Defense! Light Trap!"

Tiba-tiba, lingkaran cahaya muncul mengelilingi si Bos dan anak buahnya. Mereka semua tidak bisa bergerak. Si Bos tampak geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bangsat?!"

"Hanya 'membius' kalian," jelas pria tadi, sambil memainkan pisaunya, "takkan menyakitkan, jadi santai saja" lanjutnya. Sementara si Bos dan anak buahnya masih diam di tempat, pria itu mendekati kami.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tadi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, lain halnya dengan Piko. Matanya berbinar-binar, ia terkagum dengan aksi orang tadi. Aku yang melihat tingkahnya, langsung merasa mual.

' _Lu boleh kagum, Ko. Tapi jangan kayak banci taman lawang, dong...'_

Sedangkan di suatu tempat,

.

.

.

"Hatchi!"

"Kenapa, cyin?"

"Ah, cuma pilek, kok. Yuk, ngamen lagi!" ajak si banci kepada temannya.

.

.

.

Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau ada urusan dengan kami berdua?" tanyaku dengan heran. Pria itu menatapku, lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa ada yang aneh? Kenapa kau tertawa?" kata Piko.

"Ekspresinya aneh sekali, Nak! Makanya aku tertawa!" Pria itu mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku dan Piko berpikiran sama.

 _'Orang gila...'_

"Baiklah, nanti aku ceritakan ketika kita sampai di 'rumah'," Jawab pria tadi sambil memegang perutnya sendiri. Lalu kami segera pergi dari gudang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, cerita ini berakhir dengan tidak jelasnya...

Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat cerita yang nggak bagus...

Dan tolong kasih author ini saran! (flame juga nggak apa-apa...)

So,

.

.

.

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
